La bufanda
by silver-badger
Summary: Una curiosa amenaza llega a la vida de Ron en la forma mas inesperada: Una bufanda


Todo comenzó con una bufanda.

Pero no era una bufanda cualquiera, era la bufanda mas horrible que Ron había visto en su vida. Y lo peor es que era suya.

La vio por primera vez en una reunión familiar cuando tenía 16 años. Su abuela la había tejido con tooodo su cariño para su pequeño Ronnie. Por supuesto, Ron no tuvo el corazón de decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando de su _preciosa_ bufanda. Se vio obligado a vestirla por el resto de la celebración y durante la foto familiar(la peor foto familiar que él podía recordar).

En cuanto se vio lejos de los ojos de la abuela se deshizo de la bufanda y la oculto en las profundidades de su armario donde, con suerte, nadie la encontraría jamás. La bufanda se quedaba ahí como si no existiera, y él se olvidaba de que alguna vez se la hubieran dado, los dos eran felices.

Pensó que nunca tendría que volver vestirla, pero justo un invierno que Ron bajo de su habitación para encontrarse con que tenían visita….

"¿Ronnie, adivina quien vino de visita?" le recibió su madre en la cocina "¡Es la abuela!" La mujer mayor se acerco.

"Oh, Ronnie. Que gusto verte" le dio un beso en la mejilla a su nieto, quien no parecía demasiado emocionado.

"Ah, abuela. Que bien verte aquí" dijo en un tonó amable.

"La abuela se quedara con nosotros por las vacaciones" anunció la Sra. Imparable.

"Ah. Genial. Um, debo irme, Kim me esta esperando…" dijo Ron, que nunca había tenido una relación demasiado cercana con su abuela, así que no le apetecía quedarse por mucho tiempo a conversar.

"Ron, en las noticias dijeron que iba a nevar" dijo la Sra. Imparable cuando él ya se había dado la vuelta "¿porque no te llevas la bufanda que te tejio la abuela?"

Ron se quedo paralizado en su camino a la puerta "Um, creo que no esta haciendo tanto frió. Ya sabes como son los meteorologos, ja ja, dicen que se va acabar el mundo mañana y resulta ser solo una ventisca matutina, je…" intentó bromear para zafarse del asunto, pero sintió la mirada seria de su madre sobre él.

"O quizás deba ponerme un suéter, porque uno nunca sabe ¿verdad?"

El rostro de su madre seguía inmutable.

"¿O una chamarra, un chaleco?..."

La sra. Imparable lo miraba fijamente y no tuvo que decir una palabra. Tenía esa mirada que solo las madres saben dar. Esa mirada de _Ve por esa bufanda ahora, jovencito, o veras_.

* * *

"Oh vamos Ron, no creo que sea tan malo…" trataba Kim de animar a Ron, pero su cara era mas sincera que sus palabras… eso y el hecho de que en cuanto lo vio llegar a su casa le había preguntado sobre el animal muerto en su cuello.

"¡Kim¡Es horrible! No tiene caso negarlo" se había quitado la bufanda y ahora la llevaba bajo el brazo tratando de ocultarla "Es decir ¡Ni siquiera me gusta este tono de verde!"

"Deberías tener mas confianza en los gustos de tu abuela, tal vez pensó que ese verde se te vería bien…"

"¿Alguna vez te mencione que mi abuela es daltónica?"

"Oh, bueno…" fue lo único que Kim pudo decir, encontrando imposible decir algo mas que pudiera animar a su amigo.

"¡Hey! Kim, Ron, Hola" Monique llegó al rescate.

"¡Monique¿Que hay?" saludó Kim a su amiga.

"¿Ron, que es esa _cosa_?" dijo Monique señalando la bufanda con algo de asco y horror.

"Un animal muerto…" respondió Ron amargamente sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Monique miró Kim interrogante buscando una explicación.

"No preguntes" le dijo ella sin muchas ganas de contar toda la historia.

* * *

Ron fue a su casillero, el lugar perfecto para ocultar aquella atrocidad de bufanda. Muchas cosas entraban ahí y nunca salían. La hecho dentro, lo cerró y listo problema res…

"¿Qué demon…?" la bufanda se había venido atorada en la manga de su suéter.

Abrió de nuevo el casillero y trató de volver a meterla con un movimiento brusco y cerró azotando la puerta del casillero. Al fin…

"¡Aaah!" la bufanda se había enredado en su otro brazo. La desenredo, la hizo una bola, abrió el casillero, la lanzó dentro y cerró. Suspiro aliviado, pero…

"¡Oh vamos, esto se esta volviendo ridículo!" la bufanda colgaba de su cuello, apacible. Lo intento una vez mas: desenredar, hacer bola, abrir, lanzar, cerrar. Listo.

"¿Qué¡Ah¡No es justo! "….la bufanda seguía amarrada en su cuello. Esta vez trato de forcejear con ella, la jaló con todas sus fuerza casi estrangulándose a si mismo, pero le fue imposible quitársela.

"No puede estarme pasando esto a mí…"

* * *

Kim y Monique ya estaban sentadas en la cafetería, aun esperaban a Ron que se había desviado a su casillero y había quedado de verlas ahí. Pero ya se estaba tardando.

"¿Dónde estará, Ron?" Fue justo entonces que las dos oyeron una explosión de risa y cuchicheos, voltearon sorprendidas a ver que es lo que causaba el alboroto. Ron estaba en la entrada de la cafetería con su bufanda al cuello y una expresión resignada en el rostro. Sin prestar atención a la gente, caminó hasta la mesa en la que estaban sus amigas y se sentó. Las risas aun podían escucharse.

"Ron, pensé que habías ido a dejar tu bufanda al casillero" dijo Kim algo mortificada.

"Se rehusó, Kim, se niega a dejarme" dijo Ron con una expresión severa.

"¡Ah¿Entonces es una bufanda? Aunque si parecía un animal muerto…" comentó Monique oyendo la conversación, y al fin dándose cuenta de lo que era aquella _cosa._

Ron se volteó a ver a Monique con una mirada paranoica "Estoy comenzando a pensar que no es un animal muerto… ¡es un animal vivo!" exclamó poniéndose de pie de repente.

"¿No estas exagerando un poco, Ron?" le dijo Kim jalándolo de la manga de la camisa para que se volviera a sentar.

"Es en serio Kim … algo no esta bien con esta bufanda ¡Es maligna¡¡MALIGNA!!" gritó Ron de nuevo, negándose a tomar su asiento.

_Bip Bip Beep Bip_

El timbre característico del Kimmunicador interrumpiendo las paranoias de Ron.

"¿Qué hay, Wade?" respondió Kim de inmediato contestando al llamado.

"¿Kim, tienes tiempo de una misión antes de tu siguiente clase?" preguntó Wade, que apareció en la pantalla del aparato.

"Seguro" dijo ella lista para la acción.

* * *

La montaña Middletown se hallaba ya cubierta de blanco invernal. Las nevadas ya habían llegado y las laderas estaban listas para recibir a cientos de turistas que recibían cada año en busca de un lugar perfecto para practicar el ski. Pero hasta que llegara el periodo vacacional, la montaña aguardaba apacible… excepto por dos adolescentes que se hallaban esquiando justo ese momento.

"Te lo digo, Kim, es maligna! Es una especie… de, de… bufanda del infierno o algo así. En cuanto me descuide tratara de estrangularme, y…" Ron iba esquiando junto a Kim, ladera abajo. Aun llevaba su bufanda al cuello.

"¡Ron!, tú abuela tejió esa bufanda para ti, no tiene nada de maligno. Solo estas exagerando _un poco_ las cosas"

"Eso dices ahora, pero recordaras mis palabras cuando me encuentras ahorcado por la bufanda del mal…" dijo Ron en un tonó sombrío.

"No digas eso. Mejor ponte atento. Es por aquí que Wade dijo que habían detectado extraños avistamientos"

"Estoy vigilante" dijo Ron aguzando la vista al frente… solo para encontrarse con un árbol que iba directo hacia él "¡¡Aaah¡¿Como frenas estas cosas?!"

¡¡POM!! Ron se estrelló directo en el árbol.

Kim se detuvo con gran habilidad "¿Ron, estas bien?"

Él estaba tirado bajo la nieve que había caído de las ramas del árbol al sacudirlo "Te responderé en cuanto deje de ver triple…."

Estará bien, pensó Kim. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Una escotilla oculta bajo el árbol, que Ron había tumbado ligeramente.

"Bien hecho, Ron. Creo que encontraste justo lo que buscamos"

Los dos entraron por la escotilla y bajaron las escaleras, primero Kim y luego Ron. Tras de él la escotilla se cerró sola.

"Um, típico" comentó Ron sin impresionarse.

"¡Shhh! Vamos Ron, podría tratarse de una trampa" dijo Kim que ya había llegado al final de la escalera. Avanzó sigilosamente por el túnel.

"Kim, espera" la bufanda de Ron se había quedado atorada en la escotilla al cerrarse, no podía avanzar. Forcejeo y forcejeo pero estaba muy bien atorada "Kim…" se volteó apenas para ver una sombra que apareció desde detrás de Kim y la atrapo. Fuera, lo que fuera, era enorme y ella no podía liberarse de su abrazó y se la llevó, despareciendo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

"¡¡Kim!!" la sombra no lo había escuchado. Ron se quedo pensando por un momento, si no se hubiera atorado su bufanda, la criatura los hubiera atrapado a los dos.

"Bueno, serviste para algo" le dijo Ron a su bufanda, aun no muy contento con ella. Tardo un momento en desatorarla de la escotilla. Después, Ron siguió el mismo camino por el que había visto a la sombra desaparecer. Cual era su sorpresa que al final del camino se encontraba una especie de laboratorio y podía oír que hablaba una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

"Kim Possible, nos volvemos a encontrar"

"DNAmy, sigues con los extraños experimentos ilegales, puedo ver" dijo Kim sin mostrar temor, a pesar de que estaba atada por las manos colgando a una distancia muy arriba del suelo.

"¡Soy una coleccionista! mi colección de criaturas nunca esta completa" DNAmy acarició a la que Ron reconoció era la extraña sombra que había atacado a Kim al entrar al tunel. Parecía una mezcla entre oso y alce, parado en sus cuatro patas, las traseras con pezuñas y las patas delanteras con garras. Su cabeza tenia una forma extraña y alargada, y lucía una enorme cornamenta de alce "Y planeo adquirir una muy especial" sacó lo que parecía un control remoto, presiono uno de los botones y el suelo por debajo de Kim se abrió, revelando un estanque de un liquido extraño, con un color verde radioactivo "En cuanto te sumerja en este tanque de mutágeno te convertirás en una de mis criaturas ¡prepárate para ser genéticamente modificada, Kim Possible!"

"Oh no" exclamó Ron desesperado. Debía hacer algo para ayudarla ¿Pero que? Vio a todas partes en busca de un plan de ataque, su mente corriendo a mil por hora. Entonces vio a la bestia-alce que estaba parada no demasiado lejos de donde él estaba.

"¡Eso es!"

Ron hizo un lazo con la bufanda y la lanzó a la criatura, dio justo en el blanco. De un tirón la tenía atrapada por el cuello

¡¡ROAR!! Al sentirse atrapada la criatura se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, elevando a Ron sobre el suelo. Con dificultad él logró subirse sobre el lomo de la bestia, sosteniéndose solo de la bufanda que seguía enredada firmemente en el cuello de de la criatura. El monstruo comenzó a saltar y a forcejear como un caballo bronco.

"¡¡AAAAHH!!" gritaba Ron aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la bufanda. La criatura corría sin control, enloquecida, tratando de liberarse de su jinete. Corría sin ninguna dirección por el laboratorio, chocando con todo y derribándolo con sus poderosas astas.

"¡No¡No!" gritó DNAmy tirando el control remoto al suelo cuando vio los destrozos de la criatura "¡detente, detente, destruirás todo el laboratorio!"

La criatura enceguecida por la rabia corría directo hacia una pared. Ron se soltó de la bufanda cayendo duro contra el suelo, mientras la criatura siguió su frenesí hasta chocar con el muro y quedar knoqueada.

Ron aprovechó la confusion para tomar el control remoto y con presionar un par de botones cerró el tanque de mutágeno y libero a Kim.

"Bien hecho, Ron" le felicito ella, complacida de ver su amigo. Sacó su pistola con gancho y la disparo contra DNAmy justo cuando se había dado a la fuga, quedó firmemente sujeta con la cuerda del aparato

"¿No ven lo que provocaron?" dijo DNAmy al ver los generadores de energía destruidos y las maquinas que caían a pedazos. "¡Este lugar explotara!"

"¡Nooo!" grito Ron de repente con gran dolor

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kim de inmediato.

"Mi bufanda" Ron tenía en las manos algunos jirones de estambre que habían quedado atorados en la cornamenta de la bestia, que aun se hayaba en K.O. "Aww… apenas que me estaba encariñando con ella"

"No hay tiempo para eso. Vamonos" indicó Kim.

Ron, Kim y DnAmy, que iba aun sujeta con la cuerda que llevaba Kim huyeron por uno de los tuneles de escape que tenía el laboratorio, uno que conducía a una pendiente empinada de la montaña, los tres saltaron y rodaron por la nieve apenas escapando de la explosión.

DNAmy estaba capturada y el laboratorio destruido. Era una misión cumplida.

Ron llegó a su casa y se quedo parado en el pórtico por un momento antes de entrar. Debía tomar valor. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando le contara a su madre lo que paso con la bufanda. Dio un respiro profundo y abrió la puerta.

"Ya llegue"

"Hijo, ya volviste…" saludó su madre al verlo entrar, pero inmediatamente notó que algo faltaba "¿Donde esta la bufanda que te dio tu abuela?" le dijo en tono de regaño.

"Bueno, sobre eso…" sacó de su bolsillo una tira de estambres verdes deshilachados "sufrió un _pequeño_ accidente"

"Ronald Imparable" dijo su madre enfadada. Auch, su nombre completo.

"No fue mi culpa…" dijo Ron tratando de defenderse. Pero en ese momento llegó su abuela que los había estado oyendo sin decir nada.

"Oh. No te preocupes, Ronnie, la abuela tejera una nueva para ti" dijo la anciana con comprensión.

Lo único que se oyó entonces fue el grito aterrorizado de Ron. Todo volvía a comenzar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Mutageno? lo siento, soy demasiado vieja, crecí viendo las tortugas ninja….

En el episodio de Sick Day, Ron piensa (equivocadamente) que es su abuela la que le esta llamando por teléfono, por lo que supongo que su abuela sigue viva.

¿Y donde quedo Rufus? nadie lo sabe...


End file.
